User talk:Dejahnnaw
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the SasuKarin page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 21:04, May 4, 2014 (UTC) Your Edits in SasuKarin Page Hi, my name is Michiyo and I am here to tell you that I have to undo your edits in the SasuKarin page. I undo it because that ending 31 has nothing to do with SasuKarin and it is only something to do with Sasuke and Team Taka (with Kabuto and Orochimaru) while the other side is Naruto with all his friends. Since you are new here, I will tell you the rules about "Opening/Ending" section. The "Opening/Ending" section is about the interaction/moments of the pairing in the "Opening/Ending" song. Of course, it doesn't have to be romantic but as long as: *Only the pairing in the Opening/Ending. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 6. There is no other characters besides Naruto and Sasuke in the ending. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 17 (2nd Version). There is no other characters in ending except Naruto and Sakura. *Characters can be seen in the "Opening/Ending" song but the pairing shown out more than other characters. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 21. Other characters appear in this ending but NaruHina and SasuSaku appear more. **Example: The Naruto Shippuden Ending 31. SasuNaru appear more than Konoha 11 and Team Taka. *There is an interaction/moments between the pairing. **Example: Naruto Shippden Opening 15. NaruHina holding hands. *The lyrics of the "Opening/Ending" song refers or relate to the pairing. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 7. The lyrics refers to Asuma and Kurenai's relationship. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 14. The lyrics refers to Sakura's feeling for Sasuke. *A scene in the "Opening/Ending" about the pairing. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 24. Sakura can be seen holding Sasuke doll. **Example: Naruto Shippuden Ending 12. The scene of Sasuke leaving the village. Please, follow the rules. Keep in mind, editors who didn't follow rules will be block by the admins. That all. Anwya, welcome to wiki. Can you please look at this picture and information because I think it's from the data book and I don't want post this information if it's not confirmed by you? http://kanae-mizuhito.livejournal.com/39150.html Wiki Rules (About Crops and Edited Pictures) Hi, I am here to tell you that I have remove some of your edits in the SasuKarin/Galleries page because some of the pictures you have uploaded are being crops (Example: this, this, this and this) and one of the picture is being edited (this). We are not allowed to put crops and edited pictures in the galleries page. If possible, can you find pictures that is original full scene (One of the examples: this, this and this). As for the manga, if possible, can you find the page from the manga (something like this) or panels (one or two or more) from the manga (something like this or this, this and this). I hope you understand. Oh almost forgot, combine pictures and gif pictures are allowed as long as it is not being crops or edited. Anyway, the opening song you add] in the galleries page, not just being crops but SasuKarin is not seen together alone and Team Taka was all seen together there so if there is any opening or ending song that only shows SasuKarin is seen together (example: this, this and this), feel free to add it but remember to add a new section titled "Openings/Endings" (One of the example:SasuNaru page). We are not allowed to add this picture in the galleries page as well so if possible you find the original picture from the manga? Anyway, I didn't remove this picture because it is actually one of the panel in the manga so it means it didn't break the rules but if possible, can you find the English translation or the Japanese (Raw/Original)? That picture is actually Chinese translation. Is not that other translation is not allowed but it would be better if it is in English or the Original language. I hope you understand. By the way, those 2 pictures, I thought those are from Sasuke Uchiha no Sharingan Den not Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth? Remove a picture Hi, I am here to tell you that I have remove this from the SasuKarin/Galleries page because as I told you before, crop picture are not allowed. I remove this picture too because I already told you before that edited pictures are not allowed. Please follow the rules of this wiki. If you are not following the rules, the admin will block you. So please follow the rules. Warning: Breaking the Gallery Policies Hi there, I'm just here to notify you that I've deleted one of the images you added in the SasuKarin galleries. The image I deleted was a fan-edit and I'm sure you've already been notified about this before but fan-edits are not allowed in our galleries. You've already been given a warning before so this will be your second warning. The next warning you receive will be an automatic block of 3 months from this wikia site. I hope you understand and if you have any questions, leave me a message on my talk page. ~SSK Talkpage 03:33, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Is this a crop photo? 4.jpg Images Hi again. I am here to tell you that I have remove some of your images (1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) from the SasuKarin/Galleries page because images that are being crop is not allowed. Please follow the rules. Thank you. Are the recent sasukarin pictures crop? Note: The Galleries: Edited/Cropped Images vs Non-Cropped/Edited. Hi there again! Towards your message from my previous message, yes that image is an example of a cropped/edited manga panel. We do not allow those here. I highly recommend you to not google sasukarin images on google search since that is an actual perfect example on how you find those types of photos. Instead I recommend you going into the chapters where there are those sasukarin moments and cropping the panel out. Not cutting what's inside the panel, but cutting out the entire panel. This is an example: Full Image: What is accepted in the Galleries: What is NOT accepted in the Galleries: I hope this clarifies what I'm trying to explain to you. If you have anymore questions, please notify me on my talk page. If you answer it only under my message, I won't be able to recieve the notification and be able to properly reply back to you. Also before I end my message here, I just want to notify you to be more careful in the future because if these situations do ever come up again, I will have to conclude into blocking you for a certain amount of time from this wiki site. I must apologize but I hope you understand. ~SSK Talkpage 00:11, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Are the pictures that I recently put crop? Nope, I don't believe so. ^^ They're good. ~SSK Talkpage 04:55, May 7, 2015 (UTC) SK Opening: If it was in one of the openings then yes. If not, then no. ~SSK Talkpage 01:32, September 8, 2015 (UTC) "Sha la la" Opening 5 (Version 2) Hi, I received your message. The image is not a SasuKarin opening because there is no SasuKarin moments (such as Karin blushing at Sasuke, SasuKarin alone etc) shown in the opening and the lyrics of the song is not about their relationship so that is why that opening is not a SasuKarin opening. However, eventhough it is not allowed in the SasuKarin/Unofficial page (because it is not a SasuKarin opening), you can put the picture in the SasuKarin/Galleries page as the "Openings/Endings" section because Karin and Sasuke is seen in the picture. The galleries page is a page about the pictures of the pairing (as long as the pairing is seen alone together in that picture). SasuKarin Databook Hi, can you the one who send me this message about the SasuKarin databook quote? If yes, then I am here to tell you that I have added in the SasuKarin page. If you know which databook it is from and it's from whose profile (the quote sound like it is from Karin's profile), can you write it in the SasuKarin page? Thank you :) And sorry for the very late reply. I haven't online lately. Reply: Add Another Couple Page Hi, I just got your message. I am very sorry for the late reply. I haven't been active lately in this wiki. Anyway, here is how you create a page for any couples that is not seen in this wiki: 1. Click the "contribute" button at the right top. 2. Click the "add a page" 3. Type the tittle of the couple. Remember the male name should be first then only the female. If it is a yaoi or yuri couple, it is up to you who you want to put it first. For example how you should write for the tittle; SasuSaku, SasuKarin, SasuNaru (also can put NaruSasu) etc. The wrong example; HinaNaru, Narusaku, sasusaku, sasuKarin, etc. The page will be remove by the admins if you write the tittle wrongly. 4. Then add as many content of the couple as you can in the new page you have create. Remember to follow the rules when create a page. If you don't follow the rules, the page will be remove by the admins. Here is the rules. (P.S. The "Tab 2: Quotes" have been replace to "Tab: 2 Unofficial Evidence". The admin did not update the page. So to be safe, I recommend that it is better you used popular couple page such as SasuSaku, NaruHina, NaruSaku, and many more popular couple page as an example when creating the new page.) 5. After finish adding info about the couple in the new page, click "save page". Hope this can help you. :) P.S. Also remember, page that have not much content in it will also be remove by the admins. UtaHota Page: Hello! This is just a notification that since you as an editor created the UtaHota page, you are responsible for filling out each and every one of the 'sections.' If this page is not fully completed or filled out within five days prior to the day it was created, it will automatically be deleted. Thank you and happy editing! ~SSK Talkpage 02:59, December 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I'll give you two weeks until the 11th of January. You don't have to completely fill out the entire page but the aim is to not have any blank sections on the page. That's all! :) Happy editing!! ~SSK Talkpage 01:08, December 30, 2015 (UTC) SK Link: Reply No problem but if possible can you resend me the link? The link you gave me seems to be 'broken.' ^^' Oh! Btw don't forget to put your signature or I won't know who you are. Anyways thank you Dejahnnaw! ~SSK Talkpage 05:13, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Reply: Sure, that's fine. ^^ Btw, please leave your signature next time. I won't be able to reply to you if I don't know who you are. Thanks. ~SSK Talkpage 07:54, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Reply: Trading Card Game Section in SasuKarin/Galleries Page Hi Dejahnnaw, Sorry for the late reply and that I haven't been active for a long time. I have already edited the trading card game section in the SasuKarin/Galleries page. Thank you for your help by being active on editing. By the way, the next time you want to leave a message in my talk page, remember to put your name so that I can know who to reply to. Thank you and enjoy your day. Hello,I have seen your request and of course I can help you . Hello, I have seen your request and of course I can Help you ^^ Roza Chan 2 16:11, October 4, 2017 (UTC) Hi, don't put any of Taka team or Sasuke or Karin pictures in the Sasukarin gallery it's has nothing to do with it. Roza Chan 2 15:35, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Game Cards Yes, in the case the cards of Karin has a quote about Sasuke you can place it in the gallery. Roza Chan 2 11:14, July 5, 2018 (UTC) Please, Taka pics has nothing to do with SasuKarin so I'll remove it. Roza Chan 2 17:56, October 26, 2018 (UTC) Of course it does. They're together and standing together just like the recent edits of the couples here like inosaku, kakagai, and sakuhina. hey sorry I got your message I'm new to the wiki TrashPandaz (talk) 01:18, July 15, 2019 (UTC)''TrashPandaz''